User blog:WhatALoadOfRap/US PRESIDENTIAL RAP BATTLE- EPIC RAP BATTLES OF OISIN
Here goes... EPIC RAP BATTLES OF OISIN! DONALD TRUMP! VERSUS! HILLARY CLINTON! BEGIN! CLINTON: Time for me to rap against this naughty little rich boy, By the end of this you'll be crying like a little bitch, boy! 'Make America Great Again?' Worst campaign I've ever seen, You don't want to make us great, you wanna make us tangerine! What'll you do if elected, partner with North Korea, And make some failure missile or some other dumb idea? Yes, you may be a billionaire, or a guy with loads of bucks, But would you like to have your country run by Donald Duck? I've nearly got the party nomination, you just look like you've constipation, Spanking your fake-tanned ass for the good of the whole nation, You're a racist sexist pig, so try and run a real race, Or I'll strip you to your knickers and tie you to a briefcase! TRUMP: Yawn, is it over yet, have you quit with your bitchin'? Spend less time with disses, more on dishes, and get back in the kitchen! No woman's ever come up against me and won over, If you don't believe me, ask Maples or Zelnickova! I'll get you and Bernie and I'll ram these verses down your throats, Who cares if I'm misogynystic, if it'll get me votes! Go hide behind your husband again, you coward! I've got that super power, don't forget that Trump towers! I'm not going easy, I'm going for the win, see, You rode on Bill's fame, like your name was Lewinsky! Hillary, you kidding me? You can't stop my artillery, Now go on back to Arkansas, you stupid inbred hilbilly! CLINTON: You're calling me inbred? You said your daughter was hot, You're different from the rest, because you're a massive twat! I can't deal with this bullshit, you make me wanna vomit, Now I'll reach from the ring, and let Bernie jump upon it! SANDERS: This rich, sick little prick's about to feel the Bern, When Ross Perot ran for office, didn't you learn? Money doesn't talk in this business, but even if it did, How many times have you been bankrupt? Four, isn't it? It's Republican vs Democrat, and the elephant's losing, The only reason you're front runner is you got Cruz in for a bruising! I try to represent my country, the best that I can, You represent the sad, middle-aged white man! My campaign can't be sold, screw your fancy prices, You're getting in on empty promises, trying to stop ISIS, Well banning them won't fix it, you orange-faced twit, Let's build a wall around you and make your supporters pay for it! TRUMP: Oh look, Colonel Sanders! I'll have a popcorn chicken with fries, I'd tell you to go sell more of your meat if it wasn't circumcised! You're losing the polls to a woman, isn't that sore? And Jew have to admit, your raps are Yom Kip-poor! Face it Bernie, your campaign is a massive piss-take, 'Cos trying to tax the 1% is a VERY big mistake! There's a reason your initials are BS, you fake, You could never out-do the bars that I make! Looking worried, Sanders? See what's happened to your hair? Why don't you pick up your knitting needles and go sit in your rocking chair? Take a shot of Morphine to deal with this pain, 'Cause Trump's gonna triumph and make America great again! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF OISIN! Category:Blog posts